Somethings never change
by Rayne Callaway
Summary: Yeah i suck at summaries but here it is: something has happened to sarahs baby boy jareth is on it in ways he doesn't know about pg-13 for future stuff please r&r (JS)
1. the man in the shadows

Hey peoples. This is my first ff I have a story on fictionpress if you want to check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah or Jareth so you will have to contend with my characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scorn was riding in her every word. The hatred in her eyes bore a hole through the eyes of the man taking shelter in the shadows. "How dare you!! What makes you think you are welcome here after everything you did to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the man calmly questioned "What have I done to you?"  
  
"What have you done to me? You have the audacity to ask me such a question? You took my life away. You ripped my soul from me." the girl exploded "You stole my son. Now give him back before I rip you limb from limb."  
  
"I can no more return to you your son then I can take the sparkle from your eyes or give you the stars in the sky." the man stated "He is no longer mine."  
  
"What the hell do you mean? He was never yours, you pig. He was mine, but you took him. He was mine, but you ripped him from my arms. He was mine, but never yours."  
  
"You used to love me"  
  
"Are. You. Insane?! I never I loved you I despised you with all my might!"  
  
"The line between love and hate is so very fine" he said finally emerging from the shadows his mismatched eyes glittering with an unknown secret.  
  
"Maybe in your world, Jareth, but not in mine." she said coldly as she turned to go  
  
"Sarah, wait!" Jareth yelled  
  
"No, Jareth, you go."  
  
"Sarah, listen to me. I never meant for anything to happen to Caspian"  
  
"Tell me what happened. Tell me now!"  
  
"Sarah, sit down."  
  
"My god. What happened?"  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?  
  
what do you think I should have had happen to Caspian? What do you think about the name? If you want to check out my other story on fictionpress it is a fantasy story called the true battle it is romantic and somewhat gory. It is under the same pen name so check it out and if you read ne of my stories please review. PLLLLEEEASE. thanks 


	2. explanations

Hey peoples. I am super sry I haven't updated I have been gone and super busy and I haven't had ne ideas. Here it is though. If you have ne ideas or just want to talk or yell at me you can e-mail me at greekfreak4now@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sarah nor Jareth they came from the great mind of Jim Henson  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Jareth, I'm warning you. I'll say the words." Sarah threatened.  
  
"Sarah, come now. You know those words had no power over me. You know it was the look in you eyes that made me let you go."  
  
"Tell me where the hell my on is before I spear you through with this umbrella." The anger was rising in her voice as she looked at the man who had changed her in ways she and no one else could explain or understand. No one had to deal with him interrupting their daily lives. No one had to feel her intense hate that she showed towards him or knew the amazing love that she had for him that she hid from everyone else. "I'm waiting." She growled.  
  
"3 very significant and peculiar things happened while you were in the underground: the most important and astonishing is that I finally fell in love,-"  
  
"Damn it, Jareth!" Sarah spat.  
  
"Sorry, my dear. The other two things were that you beat me and . that my brother didn't intervene." The fey said.  
  
"What do you mean brother?" She questioned.  
  
"Darion, my brother, always hated me. I was the baby. I took the attention. He hated it. He ruined everything big in my life. That is why I was so surprised when he didn't try to hurt you which he knew would kill me."  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"I was so worried something would happen to you that I made sure nothing could physically harm you. I'm why you didn't even get a bruise when you fell down the stairs, I'm the reason you were ok for a year after you left the underground, I'm the one you owe for everything that happened, I'm the reason for your happiness." Jareth's gorgeous mismatched eyes pled with her to understand him.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah! Where are you?" Sarah's friend Bethany called.  
  
"I've got to get back to the party. Meet me in the car when I leave since I know you're watching me." She whispered.  
  
"Of course, Sarah, anything for you." Before she could curse him he disappeared back to the underground.  
  
"Sarah! Come on!!"  
  
"Coming, coming. Sorry I had to go out to my car I left my cell in there." Sarah apologized.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Sarah, what did your mom say?" said Genevieve, Sarah's best friend since she was 15 when Genny, her nickname, moved here from France. She knew nothing of Jareth or the labyrinth.  
  
"Nothing, just that Caspian was sleeping. Listen guys I am so sorry to run out but I really have to go. Happy birthday, Kyle, I am really sorry I have to go but I have to go to the store. Bye everyone." Sarah quickly said changing the subject and giving all her close friends a hug good-bye. "See you at home, Genny."  
  
"Alright girlie." Sighed Genny.  
  
"Don't forget since Cassie's car is in the shop you have to pick her up at 8:15 when her shift ends at the shop I won't be there when you guys get home. I am going to go driving for awhile. Bye."  
  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." Joked Genny.  
  
"Ha ha ha." She sarcastically laughed as she walked towards the door to meet her date, the Goblin king.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Finally," Jareth cursed, "why did you stay so long? Were you worried that I would hurt you? You know that I could never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Shut up and tell me about your brother. And fyi you are not the reason for my happiness you are the reason for my bitterness. You ruined the best day of my life. You showed up at my wedding! Why would the reason of my happiness do that?" Sarah asked as she started up her BMW beetle.  
  
"Come now Sarah, how could I not say congratulations to you?" Jareth toyed. "Anyways, my brother is Specter King. You saw what I control as the Goblin King, my brother controls the specters, fortune tellers, shadows, and other little creatures.  
  
"I never thought he would take the most important thing to you, which would hurt you incredibly bad and since seeing you hurt pains me so bad he knew he could slowly kill me." Jareth mused.  
  
"If you hadn't taken him this wouldn't have happened at all. If you hadn't tried to get me to come back to the underground this wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't tried to get me to come back to you I would still have my son." She said.  
  
"Listen, you can be mad at me if you want but that won't bring you son back to you. You will need to trust me. You will need to come back to the Labyrinth with me." With those words Sarah found herself back in the place she hadn't seen for 11 years.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
so what do you think? I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome I hope it is long enough for you. I kinda think the one before was better than this one. Bye!!!! 


	3. staying over

Hey guys. What's up? I am so tired. School is going to start soon so I won't update as much on either of my stories. I don't feel like talking ne more so here is the disclaimer and the story.

Disclaimer: I'd like to own but I guess I will have to settle with the movie I hope it doesn't melt. I don't know if I need to say this but I am going to I don't own the beetle car company but I do own a multi-colored beetle like Sarah's.

* * *

"JARETH!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed. "GET ME OUT OF HERE."

"Calm down Sarah. Do you want to get your son back or not? I have to get some things and then you can go and join the above ground again." Jareth calmly said. He turned and began to walk towards his bed chambers to get some clothes for him and some books for Sarah to read about Darion. "Sarah, for your safety I am going to come and stay with you until I have decided to go after my brother. I will decide not you. Sarah, are you listening to me? Sarah?" expecting to hear a loud protest, Jareth turned around to see why he was not having his ear drums blown away. Sarah was no where to be seen. "Sarah where are you?" He went looking for the girl he has pined for, for many years.

Jareth found the girl in the dungeon looking at the colors on the wall. "Darling, why are you in here?"

"For the last time, don't call me sweetie, darling, honey or anything else, Jareth! Why are we here? What did you need to get? Tell me now!"

"I got a few books for you so you can learn some more about my brother. I also need to get some clothes for the time that I will be spending at your house."

"WHY WILL YOU BE AT MY HOUSE? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE STAYING AT MY HOUSE." Sarah roared

"Listen to me, this is in the best interest of Caspian. I need you to trust me. I won't do anything to you. I need to get the best of Darion. This is the best way to. I do love you but I will not compromise both your and my integrity. Your house has four rooms and the roommate who lived in it previous got married a few weeks ago and has moved out so her room is vacant, I could stay there. I will be there for at least a week probably longer. I understand that Jareth is not a popular name on the aboveground so I am going to by the name James. Do not even try to argue." Jareth announced.

"How do you suggest I explain this to Genevieve and Cassandra? Are you going to be my little sister?" Sarah asked

"I will be an old friend who you haven't seen for a long time and, is in San Francisco for a short time."

"Fine." Sarah coolly said, hiding the fact that the thought of being around him for a whole week was a dream come true for her. "You try one thing with me or my roommates you are gone and know that the only reason I am doing this is for my son, you mean nothing to me at all."

"Whatever you say, Sarah. You don't need to worry." Jareth said. He grabbed Sarah's hand and threw a crystal onto the books and clothes and both of them were back in the multi-colored Beetle, heading towards Sarah and her roommates' house. She called her roommates on her cell phone to let them know that a male visitor would be staying with them for awhile.

"Hey, Cassie, it's Sarah. I am going to flash Genny in. (a/n I don't know if that is what you would really say that is just what me and my southern friends say) Genny, you there?"

"Yola, Sarah. What did you want to tell us?" Genny asked

"I was wondering would it be ok if I brought an old family friend home for a little while. He isn't going to be in San Fran for long." Sarah explained.

"Did you say he? Is it a cute, single he?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie, is that all you think about?" Genevieve teased.

"Hello? Anybody want to hear some more about James? He is going to sleep in El's old room. I have already warned him that nothing is to happen between him and any of you. If he does try to do anything let me know." She said while glaring at the passenger.

"What if we want him to do something?" Cassandra joked.

"Don't worry you won't." Sarah replied "I am going to show him around for a while and maybe get his hair cut."

"Is there anything going on between you two?" Genny asked with her thick accent.

"Girlie, I am so sorry. I never thought of that." Cassie quickly apologized.

"Don't worry there is nothing going on between me and him, definitely not!" Sarah protested.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Cassie said. "Is that all because my boss doesn't like me talking while I am on the shift and I need this job you both know that no one has bought my manuscript yet."

"That reminds me guess who wants to look at my portfolio for a photo spread... Chris Robbins of Fashion Weekly!" Genevieve squealed.

"Wow! That's great, Gen. I have an audition tomorrow for a toothpaste commercial. I will just send Jarrod to a movie or something I guess. Ok I will talk to both of you when I get home. Bye" Sarah said as she hung up.

"Time to calm your hair down, Jareth." Sarah said as she turned onto Connelly Street

* * *

"I don't believe you cut my hair so short!" Jareth fumed. "I will just have to grow it out to my preferred style later tonight."

"I'm hungry. You do eat don't you?"

"I can but I don't need to."

"Good. We can go to my favorite haunt. It is this little Mongolian food place. It is really good. If you behave yourself tonight, you can hang around the house tomorrow while I am at my auditions and Genevieve has her interview. Leave Cassie alone!" Sarah warned.

"Why, Sarah, you sound jealous." Jareth cooed.

"I am going to seriously hurt you."

"Whatever you say. Are you ready to go to eat?"

"Yes, I am. By the way, thank you for changing into jeans and a t-shirt." Sarah said

"I figured my usual wardrobe would attract a bit too much attention. Although, I am pretty sure the girl who cut my hair would not have minded that much." Jareth played.

"Very funny. You ready to go in?" Sarah asked.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

There it is. Pretty lousy ending I admit but I have to leave. I hope you enjoy this. It is one of the much lighter chapters than the others will be. Please review. I can deal with flames if you feel like it. Adios. Au revoire. Hasta la bye bye. 


	4. enter darion

Hey, ppls im back finally. God writer's block sucks. Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Disclaimers: don't own would love to make me cry why don't you?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((   
  


* * *

  
As Sarah and Jareth walked into the restaurant, they were jumped on by one of the hostesses. Before she could suck-up too much, Sarah said, "Just show us to my usual table, please."  
  
"Yes, Sarah. Who is the handsome creature standing next to you?" the hostess said while eyeing Jareth.  
  
"This is Jar- James. He's a person from a long time ago. Don't waste your time crushing on him. He's gay." Sarah evilly smiled.  
  
"Oh... too bad."  
  
"Excuse me! I am not gay, Sarah! I would be deeply hurt if you thought that of me. I can prove it to you if you wi—OWW! That is my foot... angel." Jareth whimpered in pain.  
  
"He's yours?" the poor hostess asked.  
  
"No way! He is just deluded in his mind, he is quite dangerous." Sarah said as she sat at the table. Jareth just sat and glared at her. "Shall we order drinks now? I'll have a Dr. Pepper and James will have water. Let's go get our food." Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and dragged him to the buffet. "Take a plate and put what food you would like to eat on it them look at this chart and put what it says to for hot, mild, etc., then give your plate to the people at the grill. Then wait for them to give the food to you... and be nice." She warned sternly.  
  
Sarah started to pile food on her plate while Jareth eyed the food curiously. 'Why is she acting like this?' Jareth thought to himself. 'I can see into her heart and it is a ball of ice. She was so full of life. Did I do this to her? I don't believe how much she has and hasn't changed. It seems like the 15-year-old Sarah I knew is struggling to show through. I wish she knew what I have and what I would give up for her.'  
  
'I don't believe how much he has changed. He is still the same old Goblin King that I fell in love with. I wish he knew how much I would give up if he would just let me in his world without having to give up mine. I want my son back. I will do anything to have my son back. I don't know how long I will be able to stand living with him and not being able to tell him how much I love him and how much I have closed myself off.' Sarah depressingly thought as she waited for her food.  
  
After they had gotten their food from the chefs, they went back to the table and to an awkward silence. "Sarah, you need to know I love you and I would die for you before we take on the quest. I will equip you with anything you should need to get your son back. You will always be protected." The King swore and with his eyes, he pleaded for her to understand what he was offering her.  
  
Even as he uttered these words, however, someone was watching and scheming away on how to destroy his little brother. "This Sarah seems to be weak link in Jareth's heart. I can use my creatures to help me seduce her, bring her back to me, and break him through her. She is a beautiful creature. I understand why my brother is so fascinated by this girl." Darion stares into the pool of water where Sarah's face is shining. He couldn't understand the feelings he was getting or how Sarah could be so beautiful. Chills creped up and down his muscular chest, his long brown hair hung into his gorgeous green eyes that had the smallest specks of blue laced in, his broad shoulders were hunched as he regally lounged in his throne. His shirt was barely hanging on his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. His pants tightly hugged his frame. His neck was adorned with a necklace in the shape of his crest and hung low on his torso. He reached his hand into the water and the image disappeared. He found the original plan that had been forming in his mind changing.  
  
"Sire, when do you wish to make you move?" Darion's advisor questioned as Sarah's child played with the decrepit man's wild mane of hair.  
  
"When they least expect me." Darion said definitively as he took young Caspian from the old man. "My brother is so arrogant and conceited. He actually thinks that I am doing this to get him. I am jealous of him but only because of the fact that he has Sarah's heart, no matter what he does. Jareth does not deserve her!" Darion bellowed fearfully jumping up from the plush throne. 'I must have her. I am going to find her and save her heart from my brother.'  
  
"Get some Aboveworld clothes for me. I am going to a play, send Siretia ahead and tell her to infect the lead actor in the play Sarah is in with the worst virus she has in stock." His Majesty ordered.  
  
"Would you like for me to arrange transportation?" the advisor asked on bended knee.  
  
"I think I would like to take one of my motorcycles. Now leave, I will be in my chamber waiting for the clothes." Darion turned and started out of the room. "And make sure she doesn't screw this up."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, I will get on it right away." The creature rose and strode out of the chamber to find the troublesome Siretia.  
  
In his chamber, Darion conjured himself a hot bath. He sank into the hot water imagining his brother's face when Sarah became his queen. 


	5. sticky messes and jareth in a towel

This is the second chapter. Jessie's deal- if someone had taken your son wouldn't you want to cooperate with that person so that no harm come to him? Jareth was talking about Caspian when he said "I never meant for anything to happen." and Sarah wants to know what happened to him.  
  
Disclaimer: you know what I own you know what I don't.  
  
Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß Çß  
  
"Siretia, come here wench." The old advisor forcefully ordered.  
  
"What do you want, Gideon?" Siretia's orange eyes gleamed in the damp light that emitted from the hallway outside her cell. Poison dripped from her speech as she addressed Gideon. "Would you like me to get into more trouble than I am already in? All I wanted to do was love him."  
  
"His Highness wishes for you to go to the Aboveworld, with the proper authorities and infect one of the humans. He is in San Francisco, California. His name is Jake Hammet. He should be at the Golden Sun Theatre. You do this and you may be moved to a little more cheerful cell." Gideon laughed maliciously.  
  
Siretia collapsed on the bed in her prison. Her greenish-blonde hair slowly changed into chestnut brown hair. Her fiery eyes turned cold, grey, and lifeless. She pulled he wings into hey back. Siretia's thin body trembled in the damp, dank hell. Tears started tolling down he cheeks. 'I would be his slave. Why doesn't he see how happy I could make him? He will never learn to love and even if he did it wouldn't be me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sarah, who is this?" "I love you!" "Get out of my life! Jareth, this is my wedding!" Sarah quickly sat up in bed gasping for air. Quietly, she picked her way through the house into the kitchen to find Cassandra rummaging through the fridge. Her olive oil skin covered in an orange facemask and her long, black, wavy hair was tied up in a messy bun. "Looking for something?" Sarah whispered in her many pierced ears causing the Greek to jump and hit her head on the top of the fridge.  
  
"Geeze, real nice." Cassandra muttered. "Where's my mom's container of gyro?"  
  
"I bet I know. Grab the whip cream and honey for me. Wait here, I'm going to go get that old pillow no one uses. I am going to have some fun with James." Knowing what was on her roommates mind, she quickly added. "Not in that way, Cassandra." She quickly looked in the room where his Majesty was slumbering. Sarah grabbed the pillow and some scissors and sprinted back to the kitchen where Cassie was waiting expectantly.  
  
Armed with their condiments and the pillow, the girls snuck into Jareth's room and started covering him with the sticky gooey mess after successfully finding the empty container. For the final touch, they covered him with the feathers from the pillow.  
  
The two girls began to laugh their heads off and woke Jareth from his semi- peaceful sleep. It seemed he didn't notice for a second what he was covered in but that didn't take long. "SARAH!! What did you do?!?! WHAT IS IN MY HAIR?!!?" The feather monster exploded.  
  
"I thought I told you... girls just want to have fun, Master." Sarah teased seductively, making Jareth drool, squirm, and fear for his life all at once.  
  
"Yes, Sarah Darling." Sarah quickly slapped him for the pet name. "God Damn, Sarah, you didn't have to slap me." Jareth burst.  
  
"I better go ahead and get to sleep; I have to be at Golden Sun at 7 in the morning for a tech rehearsal. Good Night, Cassie. Go to hell, James."  
  
"I love you too, Sweetheart." Jareth said sweetly. Sarah very sweetly flipped him off.  
  
"Don't call me anything but Sarah, Jackass." Sarah forcibly ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. Now if you will excuse me I think it would be best if I took a shower before the honey and whip cream harden. I don't suppose you would like to join me." His Royal Highness inferred. Sarah's icy stare told him he could not have been more right. It is said that eyes are the windows to the soul. Behind Sarah's eyes was a self-built brick wall, waiting to be torn down by a certain King.  
  
When Sarah woke the next morning, she heard the shower running. The heroine figured it was one of her roommates, so she quickly stuck her head in. "Hey, hurry up I need in next."  
  
"Why don't you hop in now? You can help me get all the stuff out of my hair." Our favorite Goblin King suggested.  
  
Cassie and genny were just sitting down to heir cereal and coffee when they heard Sarah's screams and curses. "Think we should have told her James was in the shower." The rational, French, blonde asked.  
  
"And miss this show? Yeah right! Let's go get a front row seat!" the party girl, Greek, brunette excitedly ran to the bottom of the stairwell to watch the 'show'.  
  
"You are such a pig! I knew I shouldn't have let you stay here!" Sarah exploded, running down the hallway towards the top of the stairs. 'James' soon came into view wearing a towel.  
  
"Don't say it." Genevieve said when she saw Cassandra opening her mouth.  
  
"Before you criticize me let me say what I was going to. I don't have that much of a dirty mind." Cassie argued.  
  
"Then, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Never mind." The girl haughtily replied.  
  
"I knew it.... Why don't we hear screaming any more?"  
  
"Maybe they are in the bedroom." The two roommates looked at each other and hysterical laughter broke the silence. The reality is that Jareth had relinquished control of the bathroom to Sarah and retired to his room to get dressed.  
  
After a shower and breakfast, Sarah left to go to the Golden Sun Theatre where pandemonium was breaking loose because the lead actor had mysteriously taken gravely ill and opening night was just on the horizon. Sarah walked in while this was happening and soon was sucked into it as well. Poor Jake was getting so many home remedies stuffed down his throat; it was making him even sicker which is what Siretia planned. In the midst of this, a rather tall, dashing man walked in with a motorcycle helmet on. "Is the director here?" his deep voice turning all the attention towards him asked. "I was just wondering if anyone happened to need a male understudy. I know everyone's lines; I just did the play over at Bowie Drama on Henson Lane."  
  
The short directory rushed over to the stranger and led him to her office. Two minutes passed before the director called Sarah into the cramped office. "Sarah, this is Derek Clark. He has graciously offered to take Jake's place in the play. Derek, this is Sarah Williams. She is the leading female role. You two need to get to know each other, since there is a romantic scene between you two. Go get something to eat and talk. I need to restore order and make sure Jake got to the hospital all right.  
  
"Hi, this is so great with opening night tomorrow and Jake getting sick. It is like you are this play's guardian angel."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad I could help." The man said. 'I'll have to remember to give Siretia an extra roll at dinner. If I remember to give her dinner.'  
  
"So where do you want to go? It is a little late for breakfast and too early for lunch so, how about a movie in-between. I hear Rocky Horror is playing at Hoggle's." Sarah eagerly requested.  
  
"Sounds great. I have an extra helmet if you want to take my motorcycle."  
  
"Sure, let me get my purse." Sarah ran off to get her things. As soon as she left, Darion slipped into the Underworld, his kingdom.  
  
"Gideon, tell Siretia that the virus worked. Make sure Caspian is well taken care of because if that babe is hurt in any way, it will be your head."  
  
"Yes, Sire. I assure you that the child will be under the best care possible." The obedient old man swore.  
  
"Derek, I'm ready." Sarah called distantly.  
  
"Don't screw up." Darion transported back Aboveworld. "Hey, Sarah, let's go." Happily Sarah went outside and straddled his Sportster motorcycle to see Rocky Horror with Jareth's brother. 


	6. dreams

I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had absolutely no inspiration and it has been driving me crazy. But I think I have a pretty good chapter for you.

disclaimer: don't own  
thanks to my beta Izzo

* * *

The house was dark when Sarah got home. Darion dropped her off after they had rehearsed act one for a while. She crept through the house, listening at all the doors. Genny's room was quiet except for the soft sounds of the ocean from a tape player. Cassie's green door couldn't hide the sounds of her TV blaring. Sarah used to tease Cassie about her need to have the television on when she slept, even though she wore an eye mask. When she listened in at Jareth's door, the sounds of a grandfather clock came back to meet her. Its chimes had a sweet, innocent sound to them. This was odd partly because her watch said 1:37 a.m., and partly because although you could only hear it when you were close to his closed door, the sound that resonated from it was so strong and powerful that you had to take a step back to hear it and enjoy it.

Sarah tore herself from the music of the clock and, confident her roommates were asleep began to run a bath. The steam began to fill the room. The bath beads Sarah rarely had time to use were a perfect match. If Sarah wasn't taking care of Caspian, she was running from a play practice to an audition, and if she wasn't doing that, she was working. That didn't really leave time for her. She sank into the perfumed bath, and as the warm, gentle water washed over her tired body, she became relaxed. All thoughts of Jareth, Caspian, the mysterious brother, and her aboveground life floated away into nonexistence. She began to sleep.

* * *

"That evil, little bitch thinks she can steal Jareth from me? Well she has another thing coming. Darion is smitten with her as we already know. Jareth is really in love with me, he just doesn't know it yet. I'll give her dreams to keep her company." Siretia's red eyes glowed gold as she started constructing dancing images with her hands. "The child Darion has is one of her weaknesses. Let's hope her dreams don't kill her." Evil laughter swelled until it filled the little space she held.

* * *

Sarah was in a cold, dark hallway made of black stone. Her footsteps echoed and her breath froze. She heard a distant crying that sounded familiar. The name of her lost son caught in her throat. The pounding of her heart matched the quickening of her feet. The corridor seemed to stretch forever . . . and then it ended and there smashed on the floor was a baby doll that looked exactly like Caspian. She turned around and a hideous creature with saliva dripping from its large mouth that held eerily long teeth was right in front of her face. The grey hair that covered its body was matted with blood and mud. The thing stalked towards Sarah as her screams bounced off the doorless walls.

* * *

"Sarah, open the goddamn door!" Jareth yelled as he pounded on the door.

When Sarah awoke from the tortuous dream, she realized how close she was to death. Her head was almost completely submerged in water. Soap bottles were strewn over the small bathroom. Water covered the floor and the shower curtain had fallen in the tub. Jareth finally sent the door crashing to the floor and what met his eyes was a bewildered Sarah. Genny and Cassie stood in the doorway, still in their nightclothes. Sarah couldn't help but notice that Jareth was only wearing pajama bottoms and his bare chest was quite trim and lean and pale. Sarah was suddenly aware she was in the tub nude. She clutched the shower curtain around her body. "Did I wake you all up?"

"We heard you screaming and throwing things and then you just stopped so we hurried in here to make sure you weren't dead." Genny said smartly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep and had a bad nightmare." Jareth's mixed eyes found her green ones and Sarah understood. "If you'll excuse me I think I ought to get dressed now." Her two friends and her something left the room so she could change in peace.

* * *

After she changed into her silk pajamas, she checked on her roommates and then snuck off into the room that Jareth was borrowing. When Sarah swung open the deep red door, she gasped at what she saw. The room which had belonged to El, now looked exactly like the bedchambers of a certain goblin king. "What happened in your dream?" Jareth's voice came from the shadows.

"I don't like speaking to shadows, Jareth. Come where I can see you." Sarah demanded.

Happy now Jareth said walking out from behind her. "It is vitally important you tell me everything you can remember from your dream. I need to know who did this to you, so we can figure out why and if they are going to attack again." He was standing right behind her and she was becoming very uncomfortable.

"I was in a long dark hallway, I heard a cry and I started running, and when I got to the end I saw a baby doll that looked like Caspian and his head was smashed. I turned around and this thing was there. It had gray hair and long teeth and was a little bigger then a large gorilla." Sarah said silently weeping.

The king walked to the front of the frightened woman. He leaned down and looked deeply into Sarah's eyes. "You need to be careful. The person who did this to you is extremely dangerous. She was locked into a magicless cell. I don't know how she got out. She has a slight crush on me. And she likes to get her way. I want you to wear this at all times." Jareth held out this beautiful white gold chain that held a red pendent laced with silver. "This will give you protection but only if you wear it at all times. It will also alert me as to when you are in trouble."

"And what will you do when that happens? Steal something else I care about? You know I can't. I don't love you. When will you understand this?" Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah, I don't care if you don't love me. I love you. I am going to protect you. I can't let you die." Jareth said walking away. "You won't stop me from loving you."

"Who is it who likes to torture me anyway?" Sarah quickly said changing the subject.

"Her name is Siretia. My brother had her imprisoned."

"Well, she's out now..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a note in the pretty box. 


End file.
